Greetings, Prince
by AliciaLeon
Summary: Sakura is a courtesan. for a handsome, but difficult to get prince. isuckatsummaries!blah.  lol. please read! :   lemon will happen  oh!  and btw! if u want to know who is the prince, you need to read!
1. First Part

**Hello! so, this is my first fanfiction! i hope you like it!**

**oh, and btw, this story takes place in the age of castles and kings and all of that. blah. but i liked the idea of adding some modern things to it! :)**

**DISCLAMER: i do not own naruto :(  
**

The morning came too slow; she hadn't had any sleep, and she hated it. She woke up, to fiend herself in her new 'home'. She quickly dressed in a blue and pink dress provided to her the night before. The dress had a lot of layers that fell down until her feet. It had long and fluffy sleeves that were also blue, her corset was pink and the back part had a long peacock feathers tail. 'Beautiful' she thought. She brushed her ankle long pink hair and her bangs. Today was her first day as a courtesan, sighing she looked her reflection on the mirror. People often said she was the prettiest women on Europe, she didn't think so. She thought she was ugly. I mean, who had _pink_ hair? No one! Just her! 'Knock knock' she heard "come in" she said in a very polite tone. "Hello, Sakura, I'm the favorite; Katrina" a white as snow women said. Her long black hair falling until her mid back and her cold blue eyes looking at sakura, her expression was serious, and her hands were together in her dress. Her dress was red and black. "Greetings" said Sakura while she bowed a little with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked her in the eyes. Katrina was taller than her "as you know-began Katrina- "you're a gift, for the prince, make sure you treat him like he is a king, he may be a little strict and angry, but you have to please him, and maybe, if you get lucky, you may even become his wife. Even though fifteen girls already tried and not even one got to touch him" she said this part with a little bit of disappointment. "yes madam" she replied "okay then, just a couple of things more; you can't look him in the eyes, do not speak If he doesn't say so and always, _always_ be polite. Oh and never brag about being his courtesan" Katrina said. Sakura just nodded.

Katrina took a box that was in Sakura's seat and opened it. It contained a small red bottle; she took it out and sprayed a little in Sakura's wrists, neck, and ears. Sakura looked at Katrina with a confused look; laughing Katrina said 'its perfume; it's made from essences and its propose is to make the bearer smell good" "oh" Sakura replied. She sniffed the air, and it actually smelled really good! "What is this one made of?" she asked curiously "rose petals, lemon essences and lavender" Katrina responded. "So, at what time do I meet the prince?" "In about, half an hour in the rose garden" "thank you" she answered.

Sakura looked through the window, the sun had fully risen up and the birds were singing. Suddenly she spotted someone, it was a man, and he looked like he was in his mid twenties. "Sakura, follow me, you're about to meet the prince" Katrina snapped her to reality "and don't forget what I told you" Sakura just nodded and followed her. Her heel's clattering with the wooden floor. Talking about heels, hers were huge! They were about 9 inches; Katrina said she needed those to look sexier when she took her clothes of, if of course she did. Underneath her clothes; she had a red lacy bra and black lacy panties. Sakura asked her superior why did she needed those, and she simply replied that she still had some hopes the prince would lose his virginity and marry some girl.

Coming back to reality, she realized they were all ready in the rose garden. "Sakura, stay here until the prince comes" "yes" she then bowed and sat in a bench that was under a pink tree. Leaves fell from the tree; it was a nice day, not too sunny, not too cold. She liked it.

In the meantime she tough about how would the prince be; she hoped he was handsome, I mean who would like to have sex with a ugly stranger? As far as she knew no one. Suddenly a figure started walking to where she was. She saw it was a man, and he was really handsome. She stood up and bowed.

"Greetings prince"

**CLIFFHANGER! FTW!**

**lol. hope u liked it! please R&R**

**(if i had any spelling mistakes, please tell me, english its not my first language!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST! IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! really! but my internet messed up and then i went to my aunts house for 20 days, with no internet :s IM SO SORRY!**

**and yeah, small crappy, and bitchy chapter. sorry! i've been depressed lately so...  
**

'rise' a strong masculine voice said. Sakura immediately stop bowing and was now standing still, with her eyes fixed in the brown ground under her feet. 'look at me' the same voice said. And, she did as told, she looked at him, 'wow' was the first thing that came to her mind. His red hair moving with the wind, his jade eyes looking straight at her, his lips, red as cherries, his skin, flawless. She quickly realized she was staring and looked away.

She was gorgeous, her long pink hair, moving with the falling cherry blossoms. Her perfect emerald eyes, her pink and soft looking lips, her pale skin. She was perfect. 'ba-thump' 'ba-thump'…It was the first time his heart missed a beat, he looked at her, not caring if he was staring, which, obviously he was, and gently asked "What's your name, where are you from, how old are you and why are you here"

"Sakura, Konoha, 16, and I am a gift, from the king Minato your majesty" she said as politely as she could

'Hmm' he simply answered. "Shall we take a walk?" he said and she just nodded and bowed slightly. "My name is Gaara. I'm 24, I was raised by a farmer, but then I was adopted by the king and his wife. I have a brother, and a sister. Both of them older than me". Sakura looked at him, confusion written in her face. He just smirked and said "just letting you know. Since you know, you're going to be my erm…courtesan". (**AN: yes people, that means he's going to have sex with her…..maybe**) She silently smiled to herself, 'score' she thought an action that, didn't went unnoticed by Gaara. He smiled. 'Did I just?' he though, he hadn't _smiled _in a long time. "So" he began "tell me about you" sakura just nodded and began speaking "well, I was abandoned at the Konoha castle entry, there, I became a servant. I was young prince's (Naruto people, Naruto) friend until king Minato send me here, to be your companion" looking everywhere but him, she then added " I like horses, but I've never had the chance to be close to one" she then smiled and looked forward. "what do you know or have heard about me?" he asked, "I've heard that you are a strong but tender prince, that you're fierce but wise, that you have the protection of the gods, or in your case, of God." He looked at her playfully and then started laughing. Sakura was astonished. Did the fierce and mighty prince just laughed? After a while, they sat down under a pink tree and observed the wide lake in front of them. The ducks flied and the goats got close to them. She gave them bread crumbs and other stuff. The weather was nice; the mighty sun looked upon them and the tender wind slowly and carefully blowed; the annoying clouds were nowhere to be seen and everything seemed brighter. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

And that's when they knew it all.

**yeah its gaasaku bitches! originally it was going to be narusaku, but oh well, what the hell, thanks Cindy Medeiros! this was your idea :)**


End file.
